Sensor-equipped display devices, in which a sensor (which may be referred to as a touchpanel) is provided in a display device to detect a conductor approaching or contacting the sensor, have been commercialized. The sensor is, for example, a capacitance senor which detects a position of a conductor such as a finger on the basis of a change in capacitance. The sensor includes a detection electrode and a drive electrode.
Meanwhile, there is a well-known technique of using a common electrode as both an electrode for display equipped in the display panel and a drive electrode. Furthermore, in relation to the above technique, a display device may include a substrate opposed to the display panel, and a detection electrode may be formed to be opposed to the display panel of the substrate.